


Rise and Shine

by Torchiclove



Series: Cr Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Pike is very persuasive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchiclove/pseuds/Torchiclove
Summary: Waking up early comes natural to Keyleth. Pike...not so much.Rarepair week Day 4: Fluff





	Rise and Shine

It was natural for Keyleth, so in tune with nature, to rise with the sun, awake and alert as soon as it crested over the horizon. She loved the crisp morning air and all the colors of the dawn sky, and she loved the quiet it offered. The world stood still for her in these peaceful moments where only she and the birds were awake to see the world. 

Her peaceful contemplation was broken by a loud snore, and Keyleth felt a smile creep across her face. Pike was sprawled, facedown, on the bed, still sound asleep. Her face was creased into a look of worry-the way it always was when Keyleth’s body wasn’t there to hold. 

Most mornings, it was just part of the routine; to see her beautiful face and beautiful form sleeping peacefully as Keyleth spent her first few hours by herself. This morning, they had things to do; the visit to Whitestone castle wasn’t just for fun, there was planning for the crisis orbs, for reconstruction and communication between Whitestone and the Ashari. And Cassandra, busy as ever, was only free early in the morning.

Keyleth kneeled beside the bed, face level with Pike now, and gently shook her with her hand. “Wake up,” she said softly, and there was no reply.

It was never that easy, but Keyleth, ever the optimist, always tried. Sighing, she crawled into bed and brushed the some of the hair out of Pike’s face, turned sideways and smushed against a pillow. She curled up closer to the gnome and brought her face right next the Pike’s ear, lips brushing the side of her cheek as she moved. “Wake up, Pikey!” she whispered, and left a hand resting on the small of Pike’s back as she pulled her face away.

A pair of sleepy blue eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to focus. Pike smiled faintly and turned onto her side, pressing herself closer to her girlfriend and leaving tender kisses along her neck.

The kisses trailed off as Pike’s eyes shut again while she cuddled Keyleth’s warm body. Keyleth rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling Pike with her into a sitting position.

“‘S too early,” Pike murmured, head lolling to the side as Keyleth tried to get her to sit up and lean against the headboard.

“One day, Pike. You can sleep as late as you want to for the next month,” Keyleth pleaded, trying to grab her attention by waving her hand in front of Pike’s face. It worked a little bit, as she watched her eyelids slowly close and snap back open every few seconds.

“‘Imma gnome, it’s in my blood,” She murmured, punctuating the sentence with a long, wide-mouthed yawn.

“Pike, you know I realized that was a lie months ago,” Keyleth chided, scooting over so that Pike was leaning against her instead of the headboard. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a cooling mug of coffee; she’d learned to have it ready after months of dealing with morning Pike. 

“Come on, Pikey,” she cooed, putting the mug in her hands and watching as she took a contemplative sip, almost more reflex than thought. It was good enough.

Keyleth hummed and started braiding Pike’s hair, mussed from the tossing and turning and other nighttime activities. The sunrise was beautiful, as was the crisp air and chirping birds, but this was always Keyleth’s favourite part of the morning. It was soothing, and she was so used to it that she could close her eyes as she ran her fingers through the familiar pattern.

She was broken from her concentration as Pike began to squirm, twisting her body and disrupting Keyleth’s hands. She opened her eyes to see the coffee mug empty and tossed on the bed, and Pike trying her hardest to scooch backward and crane her neck so her lips could meet Keyleth’s. 

Her eyes were still half-lidded and filled with sleep, but even in half-consciousness she managed to look mischievous. “You’re too talllll,” she whined, slumping defeatedly against Keyleth’s chest. 

Keyleth couldn’t help but bend her head down and kiss her, and she could feel Pike’s lips curling into a smug smile against her own. She pulled away, breathless after the long, deep kiss. “We can’t keep doing this,” she said. 

Pike was unmistakably awake now, having shaken off her sleepy morning stupor. “One more time,” she reasoned, taking Keyleth’s face in her hands and pushing her gently back onto the bed.

“You're too persuasive,” Keyleth lamented as her final protest before she accepted her fate, wrapping her arms around Pike and beaming as their lips met again.

Later, when they tore through the halls of Whitestone castle and into the meeting room, Cassandra didn’t bother to ask them why they were late.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one today, folks, hope you enjoy those sickeningly sweet Pikeleth cuddles.


End file.
